This application relates to a method for detecting cytotoxic agents, particularly DNA-damaging agents, that may be present in a liquid, solid or gaseous sample.
Detection of cytotoxic or DNA damaging agents in environmental samples (i.e., air, water, sewage or commercial effluent, or biological samples and the like) is an important aspect of pollution monitoring and control. In addition, the testing of control samples created in the laboratory is useful to assess the importance of any given material as a pollutant to be regulated or as a potential cytotoxic agent for pharmacological applications.
At the present time, there are some twenty-five to thirty test procedures employed for assessment of DNA-damaging agents. Of these, the Ames test is the best researched and most frequently employed procedure. The basic strategy of the Ames test involves the use of specially selected strains of Salmonella typhimurium which have defective DNA repair systems and a further defined mutation. Following exposure to the compound being tested, the bacteria are evaluated for frequency of reversion, i.e., loss of the defined mutation. The Ames test has been used in a variety of applications, including testing for airborne mutagens. Whong et al., Mutation Res. 130, 45-51 (1984). Because airborne mutagens are generally absorbed on particulates, however, the use of bacteria in such an assay may be inaccurate if the mutagen remains on the particle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative testing procedure which compares favorably with the current technology in cost, speed and accuracy, and which avoids the use of antibiotics. It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved method for in situ testing of air samples.